


Closer

by Chibs



Series: Side A [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (very light), 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Cowgirl Position, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Tags for the Yahaba birthday addition include:, Top Yahaba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibs/pseuds/Chibs
Summary: That wasn’t really unusual, Yahaba lounged around every part of their apartment like it was made just for him and he simply allowed Kyoutani to be here.This, though. This was very different.UPDATE:Added a fic for Yahaba's Birthday 2018.





	1. Kyoutani's Birthday 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Happens after The Gambler ends but you don't need to read that to read this.

Thursdays hadn’t been anything special in months, not since Kyoutani switched from Thursdays being his day off to Saturday so he could spend more time with his boyfriend. Today, however, was his twenty-fourth birthday, but he didn’t really think that should make this Thursday any better than any other. Yahaba had come back home an hour ago with a mischievous smile on his stupid, pretty face, and there was no doubt in Kyoutani’s mind that there would be birthday sex. They didn’t need an excuse to have sex, but Yahaba was the kind of person who liked to put stock into shit like that anyway.

Kyoutani wouldn’t complain about it. He was just eager to close the shop and get out of his clothes.

The next thirty minutes went by agonizingly slow.

He closed the shop quickly and tried not to be too eager in his haste to climb the stairs to his apartment. Yahaba had left the door unlocked and he was greeted by both of his dogs whimpering pathetically, desperate for attention. Even the cat was mewing from her perch at the far end of the living room.

The reading lamp in the corner had been turned on, but Yahaba was nowhere in sight. Down the hall he could see light coming from under the closed door of his bedroom. He gave his dogs a quick pet and scratched the cat just to be fair before heading towards his bedroom. His shirt was off and thrown in a random direction before he practically threw the door open, eager to begin.

Kyoutani hadn’t thought about today being special because he didn’t consider it to be special. Therefore, he didn’t expect Yahaba to _do_ anything special.

Sometimes, Kyoutani was air-headed.

Right now, there was probably nothing even in his head.

Yahaba was sprawled out belly-down on his bed, legs crossed at the ankles where he idly waved them back and forth in the air. His head was tilted to the side, resting on one of his hands, smiling at Kyoutani like he was ready to eat him.

That wasn’t really unusual, Yahaba lounged around every part of their apartment like it was made just for him and he simply allowed Kyoutani to be here.

 _This_ , though. This was very different.

Eight months dating and he had never seen Yahaba in a corset and lace panties, but there he was, casually laying around as though he did this all the time.

“Kentarou~” he cooed, looking more and more pleased by the second. Kyoutani doesn’t _remember_ summoning a demon and making it his boyfriend, but he had no other explanation for Yahaba Shigeru. “I’ve been thinking about you all day. Are you just going to stand there and leave me alone over here?”

His pants were already beginning to feel uncomfortably tight.

Yahaba sat up, crawling to the edge of the bed. He turned back around, sticking his ass in the air so Kyoutani could get a good, hard look. He wiggled a bit, clearly impatient from having to wait.

Kyoutani’s body moved him to the bed without any thought, eyes never leaving the bulge in Yahaba’s panties; he wasn’t the only one who was already hard.

He reached forward to run his hands along Yahaba’s ass, squeezing and stroking appreciatively as Yahaba squirmed below him. He ran a hand down further to cup the brunette’s half-hard cock and gently massage his balls through the black lace. He watched the muscles in Yahaba’s back tense under the corset, admiring the smooth skin and the moles that dotted across his body. He could see the brunette turn his head to glare, silently willing him to hurry, but this was Kyoutani’s birthday and he was going to do what he wanted to do. It wasn’t often that he just got to _admire_ his boyfriend like this.

Kyoutani managed to undo his belt with one hand and was kicking his pants and underwear off a minute later. When Yahaba backed into him to rub Kyoutani’s erection in the cleft of his ass, the blond was content to let him. Kyoutani would be pleased just to watch for a while, so all Yahaba was doing was teasing himself.

“Ken,” he whined, pouting over his shoulder. Kyoutani pulled back, hand keeping Yahaba from pressing his hips back into the contact, and positioned his cock to slide between Yahaba’s legs, rubbing against the brunette’s own member through the fabric. Yahaba whimpering was one of Kyoutani’s favorite sounds. “Ken,” he continued, rocking his hips back into Kyoutani desperately. “You can do _whatever_ you want.”

He was begging more than he was telling. They didn’t have enough boundaries in the bedroom for a free pass to mean much.

What Yahaba was refusing to say was _“fuck me senseless already.”_

And he would. On his own time.

“Kentarou, what do you waaaaaaaant?”

Kyoutani bucked his hips to watch the way Yahaba’s ass clenched in response. The lace wasn’t the most comfortable fabric to have rubbing against his cock, but the responses from the brunette were worth it.

He goes back to groping at Yahaba’s rear, spreading the cheeks and teasing him by rubbing his thumbs under the fabric just shy of his entrance.

He hums thoughtfully before finally meeting Yahaba’s gaze.

“I want you to sit on my face.”

It’s not exactly what Yahaba expects, but there are no complaints as they get positioned on the bed. Kyoutani lays with his head and shoulders propped up enough on the pillows to be comfortable. As soon as Yahaba has both knees on either side of Kyoutani, the blond pulls him forcefully back by the hips, mouthing at his balls through the lace.

“ _Shit!_ ” he yelps.

Kyoutani uses one hand to hold the lace to the side and wastes no time running his tongue over Yahaba’s entrance, reveling in the way the brunette’s breath hitches. He gives him a few more strokes with his tongue and waits for Yahaba’s hips to press further against his face before applying pressure to the hole, working in his tongue with relative ease.

Yahaba’s face falls against Kyoutani’s erection with a moan, breath hot against him. It doesn’t take much for Yahaba to be grinding shamelessly against Kyoutania’s face, a constant stream of moans escaping him as the blond continues working his tongue in and out. He stops Yahaba every so often to suck at his entrance, drawing out as many different sounds as possible from Yahaba. It’s extremely rare that he’s allowed to drag things out like this, so he takes advantage of the situation while he still can.

He’s not entirely surprised when Yahaba finally takes Kyoutani into his own mouth, but the way he takes him all the way down to the base in one go is absolutely evil.

Kyoutani pulls his tongue out to bite at the flesh of Yahaba’s ass in retaliation. It only seems to encourage him, and he’s sucking Kyoutani off relentlessly. Yahaba startles when Kyoutani begins fucking into the tight wetness of his mouth, but hums appreciatively, sending chills up the blond’s spine. Yahaba’s lack of gag reflex should be illegal.

Kyoutani goes back to fucking him with his tongue. This time, Yahaba’s stream of moans turns into vibrations against his cock, the tight pull of Yahaba’s throat as he swallows around Kyoutani’s erection driving him crazy.

They’re both so worked up by this point that it doesn’t take much longer for Kyoutani to cum, patting Yahaba’s thigh twice so he’s prepared to swallow it down. Yahaba follows him right after, cuming untouched onto Kyoutani’s chest. He absentmindedly strokes Yahaba’s thighs, pressing kisses aimlessly against the flesh there.

Yahaba finally rolls off to sprawl out across the bed, his breathing slowly evening out. Kyoutani grabs a tissue from the bedside table to wipe the filth off of his chest, but before he can reach for a second tissue Yahaba is back on him, licking what’s left of himself off of the blond’s muscled abs and chest.

Really, he should be disgusted, but he’s pulling Yahaba up instead to press their lips together. He realizes that this is the first they’ve kissed since this morning and pries Yahaba’s lips open with his tongue, tasting them both in his mouth. He grabs the lube from where Yahaba left it out on the bedside table, dropping it next to them and flipping Yahaba onto his back. They meet again in another kiss, lazily moving their mouths together. Kyoutani runs his hands up the brunette’s thighs, peeling the soiled lace away and tossing it vaguely in the direction of the dirty clothes hamper. His hands continue to trail upwards, feeling the fabric of the black corset under his fingers while he sucks bruises into Yahaba’s chest.

“Mmmm...Ken…” Yahaba squirms underneath him. “I want you inside me.”

Even on his birthday Kyoutani can’t deny Yahaba what he wants for very long.

He uncaps the lube, coating his fingers, and slides one in easily. He pulls back out to press a second in. There’s more resistance this time, but once he’s past the ring of muscle he slides in all the way with ease. Yahaba whines, rocking his hips into Kyoutani’s touch while he’s given time to adjust. By the third finger, Kyoutani can feel a renewed interest in his cock. He scissors Yahaba open slowly, deliberately avoiding his prostate until Yahaba is squirming and cursing underneath him, biting into his neck where he knows people will see. Luckily, Kyoutani is his own boss and not many people would dare to mention it, so he lets Yahaba do as he pleases.

“Kentarou, please,” Yahaba begs, legs wrapped tight around Kyoutani’s waist as he grinds down into his hand. The pleas are more than enough to get the blond fully erect again. “Baby, I need you _now_.”

Kyoutani kisses him again, hard and desperate. He sits back, pulling his fingers out and hooking one of Yahaba’s legs over his shoulder. He lines himself up and thrusts without warning, all the way to the hilt, leaning back down to kiss at Yahaba’s cheek while the brunette struggles to find his breath.

Yahaba’s chest finally stops heaving and he wraps his arms around Kyoutani’s neck, licking into his mouth as a sign to continue. Kyoutani wastes no time thrusting into him, fucking him with everything he’s got. Yahaba digs his nails into every part of Kyoutani he can grab onto, chanting Kyoutani’s name like it’s the only thing worth mentioning. Eventually Yahaba’s hold loosens and his arms fall back into the pillows. Kyoutani is the only thing holding his hips up at this point. Yahaba is mostly limp, but he’s still staring at Kyoutani through heavily lidded eyes, _“yes”_ and _“fuck”_ mixing in with his moans.

Kyoutani begins stroking his neglected erection causing Yahaba to throw his head back in pleasure. Kyoutani kisses at his jaw before nuzzling into the crook of his neck. When Yahaba finally cums again, the clench of his ass and barely audible breaths of encouragement have Kyoutani following, cock twitching inside of Yahaba as he releases into him.

Kyoutani collapses on top of him with a groan. He doesn’t remember the last time he felt this much like jelly. Yahaba makes a feeble attempt to stroke his back, but only manages to lightly ghost his fingers across the skin.

It’s at least fifteen minutes before Kyoutani can find the strength to move. Yahaba hasn’t moved a muscle, so Kyoutani stumbles to his feet and proceeds to clean them both off. He undoes the corset as gently as he can manage, pulling it away so that Yahaba can be more comfortable. He runs his fingers over the red lines left behind where the seams pressed into the skin.

Yahaba is a complete mess in his arms, hickies dotting across his chest, legs still spread shamelessly, hair sticking up in every direction.

Kyoutani kisses his brow, running his fingers through the sandy brown hair.

“You okay?”

It takes a minute, but Yahaba hums in reply. He makes a grabbing motion with his hand, still laying against the pillows, and Kyoutani laces their fingers together. He’s met with another hum, this one more content.

Kyoutani relaxes next to him, pulling him close to his chest.

Yahaba manages to nuzzle against him.

“Love you, Ken.”

“Love you, too, Shigeru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta no problem amirite


	2. Yahaba's Birthday 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba has to stop to stifle a laugh. He pulls his fingers out of Kyoutani’s ass and covers his face with his clean hand.
> 
> “Wow. I'm sorry, Kentarou, but I just realized sodomy is wrong and my bicurious experimentation phase just expired.”
> 
> “That's too bad. Questioning twinks are my kink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, you don't have to read The Gambler to read this. All you need to know is Kyou owns a flower shop and he and Yahaba live in the apartment upstairs, they've been dating almost a year now, and Maru is an OC you don't need to worry about, she's here for like 2 seconds.

Yahaba feels like he's about to crawl out of his own damn skin by the time he's finally able to head home. The air is still very cool this time of the year, but it does little to calm him down as he all but bolts home. Usually he'd be taking his time like he does every other day, but it's not every other day. Today is his twenty-eighth  birthday, which isn't really a specific year to get so worked up over, but he's got his reasons.

Once he's made it home to the flower shop that Kyoutani owns, he's expecting to make a b line for the apartment stairs to collect his ‘gift,’ but of course it can't be that easy. At the counter is Kyoutani’s old friend Maruyama, which isn't odd since she _does_ work here. The issue is that Watari has apparently joined her, whether to see his girlfriend or say happy birthday to his best friend Yahaba isn't sure. Really, he doesn't care. Not right now, not today. Kyoutani had been sick for a whole week. Then, once his mother got sick, Kyoutani took care of her like the wonderful son he is.

Two weeks is a _long_ time for Yahaba to go without sex.

“Shigeru!” Watari beams at him, completely unaware of the situation. “Happy birthday, man. How was work?”

Watari has got to be one of the few people who actually cares about the mundane aspects of someone's life.

“Thanks! It was the same as always, with the kids and the learning…”

Past Watari, Maru is staring Yahaba down with her signature look of indifference. She always makes him uncomfortable when she does shit like this because he never knows what she's thinking.

“Let's go,” she says calmly. “I think he and Kyou have plans today.”

Yahaba takes back every bad thing he's ever said about Maru.

Watari looks a little confused for a moment before the lightbulb in his head goes off. After goodbyes and (unnecessarily dragged out) guarantees to see each other the next day, Watari and Maru and off. No sooner than the two are out of sight past the shop windows and Yahaba practically sprints up the narrow staircase two at a time, which is easy with his long legs. Inside are two dogs excited to see him, and normally he would take the time to greet them properly, but today he is on a mission.

“Sorry, babies. Daddy's got a date.”

Thinking better of leaving them alone like this, he quickly grabs them each a snack from the kitchen to tide them over. Once she hears the sound of treats being opened, Yahaba's cat comes running in like she'd been there the whole time. She is his baby, though, so he throws something out for her as well before making his way to the hallway. Kyoutani’s bedroom door is wide open, but it doesn't look like he's in there. Further down the hall Yahaba stops at his own door and takes a moment to take a deep breath.

If Kyoutani isn't in here, Yahaba is going to break something.

He turns the knob and pushes the door open. The curtains have been drawn tight to block out the sunlight and the room has been littered in candles. There's a path of rose petals leading from the doorway to the bed where…

“Sup.”

Kyoutani stands up casually from where he was waiting on the edge of the bed. Yahaba wants to say something witty, but he's pretty sure his brain has short circuited. Kyoutani isn't dressed in much, just a little black and white speedo with a black bow on the waistband, a black and white waistcoat to match, a white forward-point collar with a black bow tie, and white cuffs. They don't bother very often with dressing up, so it's quite a sight to behold.

“You just gonna look all night?”

After kicking the door closed with his foot, Yahaba rests his hands on Kyoutani’s bare hips once the blond is close enough. He really is a work of fucking art.

“I remember you doing something similar back in December.”

“What can I say? You're gorgeous…”

Yahaba grins down at him. “What can _I_ say? _You're_ gorgeous.”

They've kissed in the last week, but not like this; it's obvious that Kyoutani has missed Yahaba as much as Yahaba has missed him. When he's pushed against the door, the brunette lets it be for now. He's too busy feeling his way up Kyoutani’s toned body; the feeling of raw muscle moving under his touch will never get old.

He traps Kyoutani’s tongue between his lips and sucks gently. The blond moans against his mouth, pushing his hips forward to grind into Yahaba's crotch. Yahaba can feel them both harden through the cloth that separates them.

When Kyoutani pushes forward a bit harder, Yahaba grabs what he can of the blond’s short hair and yanks his head back.

“Look at you, Ken. You can't dress like this and expect to get your way, can you?” An excited groan is the only response he gets. “Do you know what you do to me?”

Yahaba takes his free hand and reaches around to grab a handful of Kyoutani’s plush ass. Seriously, no man should have an ass this good.

“Shigeru…”

Hand still clutching Kyoutani’s hair, Yahaba leans forward and kisses at the exposed bit of neck between the blond’s collar and ear.

“Ken, I've been thinking about you all day.” He kisses up to the ear and then along Kyoutani’s sharp jaw. “And now here you are, all dressed up just for me.” His kisses trail back to the blond’s ear and leaves a feather light kiss there. “Sometimes, I just want to fuck you until I'm the only man you can remember being with.”

“ _Fuck...yes, please…_ ”

Yahaba releases his hold and hums for a moment in thought. “I told you, you can't just have what you want today. Not that easily, anyway.”

“Shigeru... _please_ …”

Now that he's able to move his head freely again, Kyoutani leans forward to kiss at Yahaba's neck. When his hand finds its way to the bulge in Yahaba's pants, the brunette shutters. He's missed Kyoutani’s hands so much.

He glances at the bedside table at a modest assortment of toys that Kyoutani thought might be useful tonight.

“Get the lube and...the double ring.”

Kyoutani is all too eager to comply as he grabs the requested items from the table. Yahaba takes a seat on the edge of his bed, leaning back on his hands with his knees spread. Kyoutani kneels down in front of him and in a matter of moments has Yahaba's belt unbuckled. He pulls the dress shirt out of his pants and unbuttons it halfway up Yahaba's torso, pushing the cloth out of the way to either side.

Yahaba watches with hungry eyes as Kyoutani slowly unbuttons his pants, pulling the zipper down excruciatingly slow. He doesn't make a move to lift his hips, so the blond carefully pulls Yahaba's cock and balls free from the cloth.

Kyoutani glances up and licks his lips. He squirts a bit of lube onto his fingers and rubs it around the loops of the rubber cock rings. He slips the blue rings down Yahaba's shaft with deft fingers, slipping the larger of the two below his balls.

“That okay?”

“It feels fine.” Yahaba shifts his weight to one hand so that he can stroke at Kyoutani’s cheek with the other. “Why don't you test it for me?”

Kyoutani leans forward without breaking eye contact and plants a kiss to the frenulum causing Yahaba's member to twitch in anticipation. There's nothing gentle about the way Kyoutani licks the precum from his tip, but Yahaba has always found the blond’s rough approach to oral appealing.

Kyoutani goes right to work on Yahaba without much show, taking him in his mouth as far as he can without gagging. Yahaba grips at the short, bleached hair at the top of Kyoutani’s head and guides his movements, careful not to choke him.

Kyoutani continues to look up at him through his thick, black lashes.

Yahaba pushes his head away reluctantly after a few short minutes.

“Up.”

Once Kyoutani’s gotten back to his feet, Yahaba delicately unbuttons the waistcoat. He slides his hands under the material and up the blond’s shoulders, and the fabric easily falls away. He's left in only cuffs, a collar, and the tiny speedo that's somehow able to contain Kyoutani’s thick, hardened member (damn stretch material). Yahaba pulls him closer to kiss along his stomach and torso. Seriously...this man could be chiseled from fucking marble.

“Let's get a stripper pole installed. The living room is big enough.”

Kyoutani snorts. “Sure. You get to explain it to everyone on your own.”

Yahaba loops his arms loosely around the blond’s waist. He grins deviously up at him.

“Deal. Now get on this bed.”

With a roll of his eyes Kyoutani complies. Yahaba stands up to remove his clothing while his boyfriend eagerly watches. Once the pants are of, Yahaba motions for him to get on his hands and knees. Even from behind, the blush is obvious on Kyoutani’s neck and shoulders.

Kyoutani relaxes his face into the pillow to avoid having to look at Yahaba as he sticks his ass in the air. The fabric of his tight little underwear is stretched to its limits over Kyoutani’s balls and plush ass.

“Ken, look at me.”

With a huff, Kyoutani turns his head until he's just barely able to meet Yahaba's gaze.

“If I die, please get your ass engraved on my tombstone.”

Kyoutani turns his head to snort into the pillow. With a grin of his own Yahaba snatches up the lube bottle from where it had been discarded on the bed. He slowly pulls the straining fabric down just enough to see Kyoutani’s exposed entrance and perineum in the dim candlelight. He lubes up his fingers and presses one in gently; they don't do this very often, so Kyoutani is pretty tight whenever they do.

“Have you been thinking about this like I have?”

Kyoutani takes a shaky breath as Yahaba delicately feels around inside of him.

“I dunno what you're talkin’ ‘bout…”

After a few more moments the brunette presses a second finger through the ring of muscle. He turns his wrist so that he can rub at the blond’s perineum, and the whine that escapes Kyoutani’s throat is heavenly.

“I've missed you so much.”

“...Yeah, I'd miss me, too.”

Yahaba uses his free hand to smack Kyoutani’s left cheek.

“Ah, fuck... _punish me, daddy_.”

Yahaba has to stop to stifle a laugh. He pulls his fingers out of Kyoutani’s ass and covers his face with his clean hand.

“Wow. I'm sorry, Kentarou, but I just realized sodomy is wrong and my bicurious experimentation phase just expired.”

“That's too bad. Questioning twinks are my kink.”

“Pft...shut up and turn around…”

Kyoutani complies and turns onto his back. He's barely laying back down when Yahaba practically pounces on him, pressing their lips together in something that would be a kiss if they weren't both busy giggling like idiots.

“Damnit, Shigeru. You're ruining my meticulously planned sexy evening. What happened to dom Shigeru.”

“He's right here telling you to _shut the fuck up_.” Yahaba bites at the little bit of Kyoutani’s neck that’s exposed. He grinds against him, the blond’s cock now free from the fabric. “Trophy boyfriends are for looking, not talking.”

“Yes, _sir_.”

He leans back so that he can completely remove the speedo from Kyoutani’s legs. As hot as it is, he doesn't want anything getting in the way right now.

Yahaba brushes his thumb across the cherry blossom branch tattooed over Kyoutani’s left hip.

“We can ink you, too, if you like it so much.”

“Hmmm.” He leans forward again into Kyoutani’s embrace. “I'd rather just look at you. Condom?”

The blond shakes his head and a shiver runs up Yahaba's spine. He doesn't mind getting messy when he bottoms, but Kyoutani prefers to keep himself clean.

Yahaba leans back again to rub a bit of lube over himself and pushes carefully into Kyoutani’s tight ass. Once he's all the way in, he leans back over the blond to give him a stern look.

“Don't touch yourself,” he warns.

Kyoutani nods his understanding as he bites down on his lower lip.

Yahaba pulls his hips back before thrusting back in, taking in the way his boyfriend's brow knits together without being accompanied by a scowl; his eyes are half closed and his mouth open around an elongated moan. Kyoutani’s arms find their way around Yahaba's neck to bring him closer, but the brunette refuses to meet his lips.

“ _Kiss me, asshole_.”

Yahaba stops what he's doing, much to Kyoutani’s displeasure. The brunette leans back to look down at the man spread out before him.

“I already told you, we're not doing what _you_ want.”

“Shigeru…”

Yahaba pulls out and makes a vague motion with his hand, but once he moves to switch places with Kyoutani, the blond immediately catches on. Yahaba props his pillows up against the headboard and leans back against the support.

“Front or back?”

“Front. I wanna look at you.”

Kyoutani swings his leg over Yahaba and straddles his hips. He takes the brunette’s cock in his rough hand and slowly sinks down onto it. He waits for the okay to begin, leaning forward to brace one hand against the top of the headboard. He rocks his hips back, grinding down into Yahaba as he goes, rolling his hips back and forth as he figures out a steady rhythm. He picks up a motion that rubs Yahaba's cock comfortably against his prostate if the sudden increase in his low, husky moaning is anything to go by.

“ _Fuck_.” Yahaba lets his hands rest against the blond’s thick thighs, reveling in the feeling of hardened muscle moving under his touch. The view of Kyoutani rocking against his cock is hypnotic in its own way. “Kentarou, you're the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen.”

Kyoutani doesn't directly acknowledge the praise, but he purses his lips and a deep flush slowly makes it all the way down to his navel. Kyoutani is probably the only person Yahaba knows who blushes with so much of his body.

The blond leans forward for a kiss, and this time there's no resistance. He rolls his hips with more purpose as he sucks on Yahaba's bottom lip. Hands slid up Kyoutani’s sides and just about anywhere Yahaba can reach. No matter how many times they find themselves rubbing against one another, it never feels like it's enough.

“Ken...you feel so fucking good.”

Tight, smooth walls squeeze around Yahaba's erection, forcing a moan from him.

“Shigeru...I want you to cum in me…”

When Kyoutani asks something that hot in such a low, gravely voice right into Yahaba's ear like a fucking sex god, how can Yahaba deny him?

“Touch yourself, then.”

Kyoutani leans back so that Yahaba can watch him finally grasp his neglected member. His smooth hip movements become less fluid, but the sight alone of Kyoutani getting off by his own hand while simultaneously fucking himself on Yahaba's cock could probably end all war and cure any disease.

Yahaba can't be positive, though, he isn't a scientist. He just struck out on the boyfriend lottery with this beefy fucking stud.

Kyoutani’s ass clenches again as he cums over Yahaba's stomach. He thrusts his hips up to bury himself as far as can inside the blond and releases his own load. Kyoutani slumps forward into Yahaba's arms and presses a kiss to his collarbone. For a long moment, the only sounds in the apartment are from the traffic just outside.

“Happy birthday.”

“Best birthday, if I do say so myself.”

Kyoutani leans back to grin at him before leaning in for a leisurely kiss.

“Love you, babe.”

“I love you, too. So much.”

Kyoutani carefully pulls himself off of Yahaba's softening dick. He wipes what drips out of his ass with tissues from the bedside table before carefully removing the cock rings.

“Kentarou...my darling. My love. My better half.”

“Get the fuck up and clean yourself off.”

Yahaba groans, but that's exactly what he does (after they extinguish the candles, of course). They attempt to shove past one another on their way to the single bathroom, but Kyoutani uses his brute strength to bully his way past Yahaba. It takes twice as long to clean themselves up as it should and more water gets on the floor than is necessary, but they eventually manage to stop bickering long enough to get into their leisure clothes.

Kyoutani directs Yahaba to get comfortable on the couch while he finished preparing their dinner. Yahaba's just found a trashy reality tv show when he's being handed a rice bowl with salmon sashimi and salmon roe.

When Kyoutani sits down next to him, Yahaba snuggles up against him with a kiss to the blond’s cheek.

“It's almost been a year, you know.”

Kyoutani knocks their foreheads together. “Yup. I didn't forget. You got a complaint, you can shove it up your ass.”

Yahaba smiles wide at him with a chuckle. He leans forward in a tender kiss.

“It's been a great year with you, Ken.”

He can tell that Kyoutani wants to look away in embarrassment, but he manages to hold eye contact anyway.

“I got about a month to fuck that up. Don't count me out yet.”

All Yahaba can do is roll his eyes; it really has been a great almost-year together, better than he could have hoped for.

He's ready for a few more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the final installment...if I write any more KyouHaba birthday fics, they probably won't be for this AU. Thanks for stopping by, though. I would really appreciate a comment to let me know how you liked it! Here's [the art](https://monkwrites.tumblr.com/post/171436395494/chibsblog-this-cant-go-on-my-art-blog-and-its) for Kyou's outfit btw.
> 
> It's been a wild ride from December to March...


End file.
